Saving The Ones You Love
by Bookworm50210
Summary: Cammie is stuck at Gallagher for the summer. Watch as she grows as a person and finds love and defeats evil while finding lost family members along the way. I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Saving the Ones you Love

Chapter 1

"Hey mom, can I go into town today I was thinking that maybe I could use the gift cards I got from Macey and my friends." I asked my mom.

"Sure as long as you let me assign someone to come with you as a precaution." My mom told me.

"Fine as long as it's not someone who will make me get in and out of like six cars then finally let me shop." I told her.

"Thanks a lot Gallagher girl that hurts." Zach said with his famous smirk.

"Wait he is my guard while I am in town!" I exclaimed surprised and looked at my mom.

"Yes he is Cammie, now go get ready. Your car will be outside the front doors in thirty minutes. So hurry." My mom told me and the second she was done talking I was running off. When I got to my room after taking six different secret passageways I took a quick shower, did my makeup with the shadow effect that Macey taught me, put on a Macey approved outfit, which was a pink tube top that synched in, dark skinny jeans that showed off my butt tucked into brown boots that stopped before my knees that had a 3 inch heel on it. To finish off the look I added my white coach bag with my wallet, my favorite Mary Kay lip gloss, my I Pod that had a fake diamond on the home key, and I put on my flower earrings my mom got me for my birthday as well as the matching necklace. Then I quickly curled my hair with the curling iron Liz invented so that you can curl your hair super fast. I then went down to the front to find Zach wearing dark blue jeans and a white Hollister polo and white and black Nike's and black sunglasses. In one word he looks hot.

"Wow Gallagher girl you clean up nice. Got a hot date with Jimmy?" He said.

"Why would I go out on a date with Jimmy when I have a spy body guard? Besides Josh thinks I am dating you." I told him. By now I was right next to him on the front steps of the school. My car was still not here and who ever had it had three minutes and forty eight seconds to get there butts over here with it and with no scratches one it or they will face a very pissed off Gallagher Girl.

"So what if he was right about us dating. Would it be so terrible?" He asked me.

"No it wouldn't." And with that he kissed me. I'm pretty sure my mom set this up but at this point I really didn't care. Then bubblegum guard decided to show up with my white convertible just then. We broke apart smiling and ran to my car.

"Zach you really need to get out of the driver's seat right now, this car plus me equals I am driving. Plus I don't often get to use it and to top it off you wont be able to start it its got a retina scanner built in the mirror." I told him.

"Okay as long as we are officially dating and I get to take you out to lunch after your done shopping." Zach said.

"I would not have it any other way." I told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The drive into town was hilarious. We had the top down the music blaring and my license plate was HOTSTUF, which meant that everyone stared at us and we just laughed at them. If only they knew we could kill them 353 ways with our bare hands. When we to in town I parked across the street from the pharmacy just to piss off Josh. So Zach got out and opened my door for me and spun me around a few times and then gave me a kiss. I locked my car and we proceeded to walk hand in hand to all the stores and shop. By lunch time we again stopped at my car to drop off all my bags of stuff. We walked to a café a couple of stores down form the pharmacy.

They entire place look up and stop talking when Zach and I walked into the room. I knew even before we decide to go here that there was a possible that Josh would be there. I honestly did not even like him the slightest any more, so making him jealous was looking really good right now. We saw Josh and Dee-Dee in the back corner staring at Zach and myself. We ended up getting a table near them. Zach and I order but as soon as the waiter leaves with our order my cell phone starts to ring with Macey's personal ring tone which happens to be California Girl.

"Hey Mc Henry what's up with the soon to be vice presidents favorite daughter?" I asked jokingly knowing that Josh and Dee Dee were listening to everything I said.

"Nothing much but I heard from Bex who heard from Liz who spoke with your mom that you are with Zach right now." She told me.

"Don't you mean you're spying on me and you're really outside with Bex and Liz as well as Grant and Jonas?" I told her.

"Of coarse were here Cammie!" I heard Macey screech.

"Cammie!" Bex and Liz scream along with Macey. Then start running over to where were sitting.

"Hey Cammie miss us." Grant and Jonas said at the same time.

"Hmm let me think about that Grant. Possibly depending on whether or not you and Bex are finally dating and Jonas what about you and Liz?" I tell them.

"Well about that. We kind of already are dating them so that doesn't apply." Grant said.

"You have got to be kidding me! Why am I hearing it from you idiots not my best friends in the entire world?" I asked with fake sadness in my voice.

"It would help if you were talking with us first then that would have been the first things out of our mouths." Bex told me with a smile.

"Okay good for you guys but who wants to meet my boyfriend from Blackthorn?" Macey asks.

"Wait a minute. Since when did you actually find a guy that can keep up with you let alone one from Blackthorn?" Bex said.

"Well you know Preston the soon to be President's only son. Well he goes to Blackthorn and I met him at one of the dinners our fathers had. Actually he should be here any second. And there he is." Macey said as her boyfriend walks in looking like he's a Hollister model.

"Macey please tell me I am totally dreaming or are you dating a guy that can put up and can look like he walked out of a models magazine at the same time is beyond me." I told her.

"Hey I resent that." She exclaimed.

"Hey kitten sorry I am late my plane go in late. Hey Zach, Grant, Jonas what are you guys doing here?" Preston asks.

"Well I am here to keep my Gallagher girl company all summer since her mom is headmistress and doesn't want her going to far this summer. So I volunteered to stay. Plus it gives us a chance to actually get alone time with no homework and very few teachers around to bug us, it's perfect." Zach said.

"Wait you get to stay the rest of the summer. My mom didn't tell me that. She just said that you were going to keep me company while I shop today!" I exclaimed to Zach.

"Surprise!" He told me.

"Guess what it turns out Jonas will be going back with me since he is moving in across the street with his parents into their summer home!" Liz exclaimed.

"Well I didn't know tell an hour ago that Grant is moving right next door to me in London so well be together all summer too!" Bex exclaimed in her British accent.

"Well Preston and I will be on the campaign trail all summer with our dads so we will be on the cover of every magazine known in the U.S.A. by tomorrow at the latest." Macey said.

We sat there eating, joking around, and had a ton of fun with our friends. But all too soon they had to leave. Zach and I walked them to their limo and said good bye for a while. Once we couldn't see the limo any more Zach told me to close my eyes. He blind folded me and led me somewhere. When he told me I could take the blindfold off we were in the gazebo. Everywhere you looked there were flowers blooming in the most beautiful colors ever anyone has ever seen.

"Cammie you mean the world too me. No one can ever try to separate us and if they do they will have to go through me. Gallagher girl I love you with all my heart." Zach said while handing me a bouquet of white tulips.

"Zach this is amazing. But blackthorn boy don't sell your self short. You're the only one for me. I love you too." And with that he kissed me. A simple kiss turned into a not so minor make out session. Our tongs fought for dominance and in the end his one. His tong explored my mouth. After fifteen minutes and thirty-six seconds we reluctantly broke apart. We walked hand in hand to my car where I let him drive us back. We were half way there when we noticed a car following us. We would have called it a tail if it wasn't Josh and Dee-Dee. So we just sped up. When we got to the gates I flashed my id card into the machine used only during the summer and in we were. I had texted my mom so the entire school the second we came in the front door went into code black just in case. I rushed Zach to a secret room that only I knew about and told my mom we were hiding until it was safe again. She just shooed us off while she was looking at all the security cameras.

We picked up where we left off on the terrace. We spent a couple of hours exploring each others mouths on a couch in the secret room. By the time we came out for dinner that night the code black was gone. While walking to diner in my mom's office Zach and I talked about anything and everything. What foods we like, hobbies besides being a spy. My mom decided to try and make chicken nuggets which didn't come out so great. Then at the end of dinner after a store bought apple pie Mr. Solomon comes strolling in like he can walk in when ever he wants.

"Oh good your back Joe, what did you find out on our town stalkers who followed Zach and Cammie from town today?" My mom asked.

"Well it seems that they tried to get in to get to Cammie. But after watching them the rest of the day they just wanted the dirt on Zach and Cammie on what they were doing. So it seems relatively safe." Joe Solomon said.

"So I can go back to town tomorrow and annoy them by always being with Zach?" I asked.

"Sure do you mind if Solomon and myself come just to ensure you're safe for just then. Besides I love to go shopping with you tomorrow Cammie." My mom said.

"Sure I am going to go to bed it has been a long day." I tell them.

"I will walk you to your dorm room." Zach said.

He did indeed walk with me to my room but before he left we had a mini make out session outside my door. After six and a half minutes we broke apart and said good night. I walked into my room, got ready for bed and fell asleep thinking about Zach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added it as a favorite and/or alerted! Can I get some more reviews with feed back. Im also looking for a beta so if anyone is interested pm me please! Enjon!***

I woke up the next morning to Zach giving me a kiss good morning.

"Zach it is too early in the morning to get up let me sleeping in a little please." I wined.

"But Gallagher girl it's already 9 o' clock. You have slept in a ton already." He told me.

"Fine I will be down in the kitchen in half an hour once I am ready, deal." I told him

"That's my girl now go get ready while I make breakfast. Oh your mom told me to tell you to meet you at the front gates by 10 o'clock to leave and we are taking your other car." He said.

"Okay I will be down in a few minutes now scoot I have to get ready." I told him. And with that he left to go make breakfast. I showered and brushed my teeth then I went to my closet to pick and outfit to wear that is cute. I decided on wearing a casual navy blue strapless tress that flowed down to just above my knees. I added white Juicy sandals with a Silver Star fish on them. I did the smoky eye shadow look again and found my silver charm bracelet my father gave me before he disappeared, along with diamond earrings, and my white Gucci purse with wallet, phone, I pod and lip gloss again. I also curled my hair and pulled half of it up. I looked amazing. I walked down to the kitchen where I found Zach making French toast and omelets that look like a slice of heaven landed on a plate. My mom and Solomon weren't down here yet so I gave Zach a quick kiss and grabbed a plate. I took a bite and moaned.

"Zach this is amazing. It is even better than the chefs." I told him honestly.

"Good then I have done my job at pleasing you." He told me in reply, and then kissed me again. We started to eat in silence enjoying the amazing food.

By 9: 58 Zach and I were standing outside the front doors to the school waiting for my mom and Solomon. At exactly 10 o'clock they walked through the doors with Aunt Abby with them.

"Aunt Abby!" I screamed. I hadn't seen her since my father's funeral.

"Hey kiddo! Is this the Zachary Goode I have been hearing so much about from your mother and Joe?" She said while walking back to Solomon and taking his hand in hers.

"Wait a minute are you dating my cov-ops teacher without telling me?" I asked her pretending to be mad.

"Maybe." She said slyly.

"Oh my goodness you are! Ahhhhhhhhh! That's weird and good for you at the same time. "I told her.

"You know Cammie since Solomon is my guardian and Abby is your aunt so doesn't that make us some way related in a weird way." Zach told me while trying not to laugh.

"Wait so I am dating my cousin in some weird way. I think I could live with that." I told him before he gave me what was suppose to be a quick kiss that wasn't and it took Solomon two minutes before he cleared his trough saying we have to go. Then my car came up. It was a navy blue pagani zonda c12 f revise. It was defiantly my favorite car. The license plate was MORGAN 3.

"Cammie isn't this car the one your father bought for you before that mission because it was a special edition color?" Aunt Abby asked looking at me shocked. I looked at it sadly then turned to her.

"Yes it is. It's my favorite car in the whole world. Liz made a serum that protects the entire thing from getting damaged, even the inside." I told them with a small hint of sadness still laced into my voice. "Come on lets go I am driving."

I drove to town. Again everyone stared at the car and the people in it. We just laughed thinking what we could do to them for even looking twice. But then again I was the chameleon I wasn't use to being stared at all the time. I am use to blending in to the pavement.

We first went around to all the stores and bought a couple of things here and their. As we were walking to go eat lunch everyone's phone went off at the same time, it was the director.

"Mom why does he want Zach and me to go too?" I asked my mom while we were running to the car to get to headquarters at the mall and hour away.

"Kiddo I honestly don't know." My mom said as reply. This time Mr. Solomon drove with me clinging to Zach while worrying the entire time. It took us 20 minutes at going 120 mph to get to the mall. We took an old service elevator and it did a full body scan as well as an eye scan.

"Please state your name." The computer said.

"Rachel Morgan."

"Abby Cameron Solomon."

"Joe Solomon."

"Zachary Goode."

"Cameron Morgan."

"Approved." The computer said. We continued the decent downward.

"So Aunt Abby or should I say Abby Cameron Solomon. Since when are you married?" I asked.

"Well were actually engaged but we changed all the paper work already that's the reason I came to Gallagher in the first place was to introduce you to him but then you knew him but not that he was engaged to him." She told me.

"You have got to be kidding me why didn't anyone tell me sooner!" I exclaimed.

"Well your mom said not to tell you until I came back from my mission in Paris that's why Joe was gone the last week and you had your finals early. We were sent on a mission and we just got back yesterday when we came here to see the school under code black and we were worried then we got in touch with your mom and found out about Josh following you and Zach so we did a little digging and found out he was just a jerk trying to get back at you for breaking up with you." Aunt Abby said.

"I always knew he wasn't right for you Gallagher girl." Zach said.

"Ya why have him when I have a hot spy boyfriend like you." I told him. He then gave me a kiss and we only broke apart when the doors started to open. We then walked past different sections and towards the director's office. Zach and I were following the adults because we did not know our way. Once we got to the directors office we entered and were told to sit.

"Now you're probably wondering why you are all here. Now this is not easy to tell you this but we think we have found the Goode's and Mr. Morgan." The director said and I froze along with everyone else in the room except the director.

"You mean my parents are alive?" Zach asked in disbelief.

"Yes they are but barely. That is where you all come in. We need you to bring down these rouge agents. They used to work for us but were deemed missing on several different missions. They hated Mr. Morgan and the Goode's so they became immediate targets. We have now just tracked them down." The director said "When do we leave sir." Zach and I said at the same time. The adults in the room look at us in disbelief with pride in their eyes.

"What we want our family to be whole again. Yes we know what were getting ourselves into. This is what we have been training for our entire life even if we didn't completely know it then were ready." I told them.

"That is the reason Miss. Morgan why I asked you and Mr. Goode to help in this. This means the most to you because it's your fathers and you mother Mr. Goode. You two are going to change the C.I.A. by doing what adults failed to do." The director told us.

"So what's the mission sir?" Zach asked. He then precedes to hand us our covers.

**Operative Name**: Cameron Morgan

**Code Name**: Chameleon

**Cover Name**: Alicia Logan

**Appearance**: Brown hair with blonde highlights, gray blue eyes, perfect face.

**Likes**: Shopping, hanging out with her boyfriend John (Zach) and hanging out with her family.

**Dislikes**: Girls flirting with her boyfriend, people who try to be something there not, and long distance relationships.

**Mission: **Bring back Mr. and Mr. Goode as well as Mr. Morgan home safely with out being captured.

They were holding my father, Mr. and Mrs. Goode just an hour from Gallagher. We were to leave in two days from Gallagher to go and rescue them. We went back to Gallagher that night thinking how much our lives are going to change with the people we love back home. Solomon drove us all home. I fell asleep on Zach's shoulder on the way thinking how my family will be together again soon.

***Please don't forget to review***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

***Still looking for a beta... can i please gets some more reviews here people i feel unliked :(***

"Hey Gallagher girl wake up we need to go into town today and make Jimmy's day horrible." My blackthorn boy woke me up the day before we were to save his parents and my father.

"It's to early again. Why can't I ever sleep in tell lunch for once." I complained.

"Will this make it better?" Zach said then started to make out with me. After thirty minutes we broke apart. "So are you going to get up today or do I have to tickle you to get you to get ready?"

"I think I will get up if it means messing with Jimmy." I told him honestly and smiling madly. We were going to give Josh the worst day ever. We met up with my mom right before we left for town. We were taking Aunt Abby and Mr. Solomon with us for protection plus they get out of Gallagher for a while and get to go on a date. Aunt Abby told me once this mission was over she was going to go into part retirement and is going to teach at Gallagher with Solomon.

"Wow Gallagher Girl you keep getting hotter and hotter every day." Zach said. Today I was wearing a black tank top with black sparkly fabric flowing down the middle with black leggings and black two inch boots. I did a smoky eye shadow look with some mascara along with eyeliner. I had my black Juicy Couture purse with wallet, black sunglasses, phone and my I pod inside. I personally love this outfit. We got in to my black 2011 Jeep Wrangler and just as we were leaving I felt that something was different. At the gates I stopped the car and popped the trunk and looked inside. Inside were squirt guns filled with water and a bag with clothes inside of it.

"Zach what is with this stuff in my trunk?" I exclaimed at him.

"Well we are messing with Jimmy today right. So I figured we could have a squirt gun contest at the park in town." He told me with a smile on his face.

"Good idea. I love it when you think dirty." I told him then gave him a quick kiss and got back in the car. When we got to the center of town there were few people around. Since it was the middle of the week most people would be working but we saw Josh and his friends under the shade of a tree in the park. Aunt Abby and I went to the nearest store and changed into very skimpy bikinis and a not so covering cover ups. We pulled our hair up and we were ready. When we got back to the park Josh and his friends were staring at us while keeping one eye on our boy friends with the loaded squirt guns not to far from them. They were sitting in the gazebo looking like models.

"Maybe we should do this more often if you're going to wear that every time." He told me while his eyes roamed my body.

"But then I can't wear the other ones." I wined like a spoiled princess, playing my part as a Gallagher Girl.

"If there like this one I really don't care if you ever wear this again." He told me with a smile. I knew he was acting but there was truth behind every word he said. That's when he decides a mini make out session was appropriate to annoy Josh. After about ten minutes Solomon decides to clear his trough.

"Must you always ruin the fun Uncle Joe?" I tell him.

"Why did you call me Uncle Joe?" Solomon asked.  
>"Well you are engaged to my only aunt so thus you will eventually become my uncle." I told him while smirking.<p>

"Just don't call me that during school or then the rest of the girls will start to get jealous because you are related to me some way. " He said while laughing.

"Hey don't we have a fight to start here. I think it should be couple against couple. You ready to loose my dear niece." Aunt Abby asked.

"Aren't you ready to lose you mean." I told her. "Zach run!" I screamed and we darted to the pile of squirt guns. We got there first and started soaking them before they got theirs. Once they had their guns Aunt Abby jumped on Solomon's back and started squirting us at the same time. So then I jumped on Zach's shoulder to get higher and we squirted them back. Luckily I was able to dodge anything that was aimed at my hair. By the time we were done we were soaked and had used a total of four guns each, we sat on a picnic blanket in the middle of the park in the sun and ate lunch. Then my mom's corvette pulls into the spot next to mine and she walks over to us while smiling.

"Hey mom what are you doing here I thought you had work to finish up at Gallagher?" I asked my mom.

"Cammie it's now or never. We have to go in early there has been some disturbance and there systems are down for then next two hours." My mom said seriously and too low for anyone else to hear.

"Okay do you have gear in the car and a different set of clothes for us?" I asked my mom while I slipped into my spy mode.

"Yes everything is in the trunk of the car now hurry and go get ready." My mom told us.

We bolted to the car and went to change. I was ready in 2 minutes. Aunt Abby and I matched my mom but we all wore different colors. I was wearing a black yoga pants, navy blue tank top, and black and navy blue running shoes. I also had on a gear belt with every thing we need. Aunt Abby wore the same in purple and my mom wore the same in pink-red. Zach wore dark blue jeans and a navy blue shirt where as Solomon wore the same but a white shirt.

We already knew exactly where the base was. On the way Solomon double checked that their computers were down. When we stopped a mile away I was ready for what ever came my way and I knew Zach felt the same. We would do anything for our family.

"I love you Gallagher Girl. No one can every change that. Please for me don't do anything stupid like give your self over." Zach told me.

"I love you to Blackthorn Boy. Please be careful too. I don't want to loose you either." I told him. Then my mom gave the signal. We jumped out of the jeep and started running into the building. We took down guard's right and left. When we finally got to my dad's cell that he shared with the Goode's they were in terrible shape, bruises and cuts everywhere. They were also unconscious. We carried them out to the car after setting the tracker and the gas to knock out everyone within a mile radius. We then drove back together and for the first time our family was finally all together.

***Please review if you want another chapter***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

***Still looking for a beta and please can i get at least 15 reviews by the end of the day or it will take longer for me to update***

It took us 2 days straight to bring my father and Zach's parents healthy enough to even be able to safely wake them up. They were under fed, pulled muscles, and they most likely haven't had a good night's sleep since they left for their mission. Luckily they had no broken bones but you could tell that some of the bones were broken at one point. When they woke up we were asleep at their sides. Solomon and Aunt Abby were sleeping on the couch in the room. My mom was sleeping in a chair with her head on my father's bed. Zach and I were sleeping between the two beds and in each others arms. We have been each others rocks these past few days while taking care of our family. We knew it would be hard but we didn't know how hard it would be. But when we were woken up to my dad saying my beautiful girls and Zach's parents saying aren't they cute together you literally jump out of bed.

"Mom, Dad?" Zach asked. The look on his face was complete happiness. I knew that deep down he was missing his parents. He was just too manly to show everyone.

"Daddy?" I asked my father already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it at the same time.

"Cammie. What happened to my little girl, you have grown up so much." Dad told me.

"I haven't changed that much. Yes I may go to they best spy school in the country and my code name is the Chameleon but I am still your little girl." I told him half sarcastically while at the same time Zach was hugging his parents and crying.

"You may have grown up but you will always be my little girl." He told me before turning to my mom and kissing her. I turned to Zach to see he was not smirking but smiling at me and motioning for me to come over. I got up and walked over to Zach.

"Mom, Dad I would like you meet the love of my life Cammie Morgan." Zach said to his parents by this time my parents had just stopped making out. I mean really I was in the same room that doesn't work for me.

"Wait a minute my daughter is dating your son?" My dad asked sounding mad but I knew what was coming even if Zach didn't. "Hahahahaha you owe me $100 bucks Joe."

"Wait you were betting on us all these years?" Zach said.

"Yes we knew when you two were babies that you were perfect for each other by the way you two played. But Solomon didn't agree with us so we did a little bet." My dad told us.

"Okay now that were done with you guys being idiots we need to get you up and we can got eat. The director also wants me to tell you guys that your captives are now in the custody of the C.I.A. so were free to go anywhere when ever we want except my lovely sister still has a school to run so were kind of limited to Roosevelt but we can mess with Josh this way with Cammie's father not being dead." Aunt Abby said.

"Can we go today please? I want to see his face when dad pulls in with mom and everyone." I wined like a little girl.

"Aw does my Gallagher Girl want to annoy her stupid ex boyfriend." Zach mocked.

"Yes actually because he can't compare to my awesome spy boyfriend." I told them.

"I love you." He told me and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." I told him and everyone awed at us.

"You guys are too cute now let's go get ready. Boys how about you all go with Solomon and us girls will go with Cammie and can get ready together and catch up." Zach's mom said to us all. We all agreed. I took all us girls up to my room. We all took a shower, picked each others outfits, did each others hair and makeup and joked about what the boys did before my time and baby stories about Zach. It was the most fun I have ever had. Once we were done we walked to the front of the school.

As we were going down the stairs all the boys dropped their jaws at the sight of us, we knew that their shock would be like this so we just smiled and kept on walking. We were wearing the same thing with slight differences to the outfits. I was wearing a black dress but looks like a skirt and a halter shirt attached with black boots. Mom was wearing the same thing in gray. Mrs. Goode the same in purple and Aunt Abby the same in a deep red. The guys looked equally hot. So Zach and I went in my Mercedes Guardian where as everyone else would leave five minutes after us so that Zach and I could be surprised that my dad is back from his business trip, well that's what they think.

When Zach and I go to town we went to the gazebo and talked about different things we normally do over the summer. Then both are parents pull up in a limo and walk out like they own everything. Man they were taking this seriously.

"Daddy, you're back from your business trip from England!" I screamed.

"Hey mom, dad. You guys are back too." Zach said.

"How has my baby girl been?" my dad asked.

"Awesome of course." I told him.

"Hey do you guys want to eat or not because I am personally hungry." Aunt Abby said while holding up a couple picnic baskets.

"Yup you brought me my favorite salad right Aunt Abby." I asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I." Was her smart reply.

"So funny." I said.

"Come on we can sit under the tree over there by the loser town people." Solomon said. It took everything I had not to laugh that exact minute.

We sat down under the tree on the opposite side of it. Zach sat down first and pulled me down on top of him. I started to laugh so hard.

"What's so funny Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked.

"Just thinking about how hot you are and how stupid the town people look when I do this." I said then kissed him.

"You still owe me a hundred bucks Solomon." My dad said.

"I still can't believe you bet on whether or not we would get together." I said.

"Well I can because they made it even more possible for me to do this because your parents agreed long ago." He told me then pulled something out of his pocket. He opened a ring box and their was a diamond ring. "Cameron Ann Morgan I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I screamed. He then placed the ring on my left ring finger and kissed me again. "I love you."

"As I love you." He told me.

"Now we can plan our weddings together!" Aunt Abby screamed.

"I think I will wait until after graduation before we start planning it. What do you think Zach?" I asked him.

"As long as I get to marry you one day I really don't care how long it is." He told me.

"Our children grow up so fast." Mrs. Goode said.

"Yes they do." My mom responded.

"Am I the only female adult not crying?" Abby asked.

"Yes. But I still love you." Solomon said.

"Okay gross. I do not need to see my soon to be uncle/teacher kissing my favorite Aunt r even my soon to be in-laws or even my own parents making out in front of me here!" I exclaimed.

"Hey if you can't stop them join them." Zach said and then kissed me again. After a couple of minutes we got up to leave. As we passed Josh you could tell he was mentally undressing me, so of coarse my now fiancé took care of him pretty fast.

"You know Cammie when you want a real man…" Josh never got the chance to finish. Zach had punched him and he was cradling his bloody nose now.

"You try and talk to my fiancé again and you will have a broken leg and arm to go with your nose." Zach said.

"Did I ever tell you that you're hot when you're mad?" I asked.

"Nope never but good to know." Zach told me.

"Come on let's leave the lesser people here and get back to Gallagher and hit the pool that we just installed." Mom said.

"You put in a pool in the two days I was sitting in the infirmary with everyone else!" I exclaimed.

"Yes! Surprise cool right." Mom said.

"Yes! Come on Zach lets go swimming." I screamed and raced Zach to the car wearing four inch heels. I even almost beat him if I wasn't for the death traps I wore.

"You got lucky I was wearing heels." I told him as I put the key in the ignition.

"What ever you say." Zach told me and then smiled. I knew he was joking and that he really didn't know who would have won. When we got to the school Zach and I decide to go work out then hit the pool after. We spent almost four hours working out after an hour our parents along with Aunt Abby and Solomon came down too. We were working, bonding and having fun at the same time.

When it came time for dinner my mom offered to make it but everyone jumped up and said no. Then she just started laughing while she said "Wow shows how much you all love my cooking." We all started laughing at that. In the end I had the task of making dinner with my wonderful fiancé who decide we were having a four coarse meal. We had a Cesar salad, followed by a vegetable soup, then baked chicken with a bread crust and on top of the chicken we put slices of bacon, and finally for desert I made a chocolate cheesecake with strawberries. I had Zach get a couple of bottles of wine and a couple bottles of beer for the adults and I now know not to let any of them get drunk at the same time or I will never be able to sleep again or carry anything ever again. Luckily Zach's room was far enough away that we didn't have to hear what the adults were doing all night. We slept soundly that night in each others arms.

The next morning Zach and I went for a jog around town with the family. We had decided that at least every other day we would annoy Josh or one of his annoying friends who keep trying to scale the walls of Gallagher Academy. Not smart things on their part because they didn't know that it was really a school for spies and that there were actually C.I.A. operatives living there. The girls were wearing short shorts all black and personalized with our own stripes depending on what color theme we were going with and tank tops that match what ever stripe color we are each wearing. All our hair was up and curled in the ponytail, we also wore Nike running shoes with the Nike logo the color we were wearing. I was a navy blue, Mrs. Goode wore a deep red, Aunt Abby wore a deep green and my mom wore purple. The boys were wearing basketball shorts running shirt matching their wife or fiancé except my dad wore a white shirt instead of purple.

Everyone stared at us while we ran what we considered a jog that was really a fairly good running pace to the average person. When we ran into Josh and his buddies who were literally standing all the way across the road, we were forced to stop.

"You are not welcomed here in Roosevelt if you go to Gallagher or have any connection to Gallagher." Dillon said.

"I suggest you move unless you want a Gallagher Girl to beat the crap out of you." I told him.

"Try me." Dillon said. Well let's just say no one try's to mess with a Gallagher Girl. After one round the house kick he was begging for me to stop. They moved out of the way pretty fast. We continued to run through the town and get the Gallagher Glare everywhere we went. We even talked to each other in a different language every couple of blocks we went. By the time we got back home were not all that exhausted. So we went out to the front lawns and learned some new moves from my Dad and Mr. Goode it was a lot of fun to be able to joke around with my dad again.

***Please review that button is calling to you***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

***So here is chapter 6. This is unedited my new beta will be missperfect23! She was the only one to actually take up the offer. Can I please get some more reviews they are what keep me going here! Thanks enjoy!***

The rest of the summer went like that, bugging Josh and his friends, hanging out with my family, working out, and stopping my mom from making our meals. We had a lot of fun. Then the morning that everyone was coming back to school came all too soon. I knew that Zach had to go back to school. We were standing on the front steps of the school. Zach had all of his bags behind him when he told me "I promise that I will call every day and email you and sneak out when ever I can just to come see you."

"I still can't believe you have to go it's not fair." I wined.

"Well it looks like that I might have to leave you with something to remind you of me." He said while smirking.

"And what may that be?" I asked.

"This." He said then kissed me. It was the sweetest and most loving kiss he has ever given me. It took everything I had not to cry. It made it even harder that we were engaged and my friends would not understand completely why I would feel so sad.

He gave me another quick hug. Then he started to put his suitcases in the limo waiting for him. His parents then came out with no bags.

"Mom, Dad where are your bags?" Zach asked his parents.

"Oh we don't have any." was his mom's reply.

"Oh did I forget to tell you two. Zach Blackthorn is doing a year long exchange for your senior year. Whoops I guess I did." My dad told us.

"You have got to be kidding me Dad why didn't you tell me I was all sad that Zach was leaving and now he is staying. You're so mean daddy." I said pretending to be a mad little girl.

"Cammie your not 3 again. You know that right." Dad said.

"Ya but it was fun to try. Okay Zach I am going to get ready because remember I was going to present finding my dad but now that you're here we can do it together. We have to make it sound like we were gone all summer because we can't give details according to the director. So I was thinking that my mom could make it like we had just gotten back and she doesn't know what happened exactly until my dad and your parents walk in." I tell him.

"Your brilliant now everyone go hide we don't want you seen while you're at it tell Abby not to be seen mainly before she is seen with her ring. That reminds me Cammie you might want to take yours off tell the presentation of your parents or there will be way to many questions if your seen on accident. But then again you're the Chameleon your never seen." Zach said.

"So then I can keep my amazing ring from you on?" I asked while smiling like a little girl.

"Of coarse Gallagher Girl you can keep my awesome ring on. Now lets go get ready we have an hour before dinner starts and there starting to let the limos com in." Zach said. We ran inside and went to our parents rooms. We even took all our stuff out of our rooms so at least my room mates wouldn't know I had been around. So I was sitting in my mom's office with Zach's mom, my mom and Aunt Abby. We were doing each others make up and hair. They even picked a cute navy blue sun dress and flip flops to match. I also wore my flower earrings with matching necklace and my charm bracelet. My wedding ring just popped on my hand. I knew that everyone being spies that they would see it pretty fast. When it came time for my mom to start dinner I was nervous thinking on how everyone will react.

"Cammie don't worry. No one will judge you just because you're engaged. You're a Morgan, were fearless and can change the worst moments into something memorable. Look at me. If it wasn't for you kiddo I would be on my way to be killed and I never would have gotten to be here today with my friends and family all happy. "My dad told me.

"Okay I am ready. Where is Zach by the way?" I asked my father.

"Right here Gallagher Girl. Are you ready to show our schools that we really are the best in the business?" Zach asked me but I never got the chance to answer because he got a reply from the director instead.

"Yes you two are the best of your age for sure. I will be announcing that you two went on the mission as a thank you for willingly doing this and risking your lives to save the ones you love." The director said.

"Thank you sir, this means a lot to us." I said to the director.

"Not a problem. So let's get the show on the road shall we." He said and then walked into the dining hall.

"Ladies I would like to personally introduce to you the Director of the C.I.A who would like to talk to you about a certain student here and a certain Blackthorn boy who made a big change in the organization. But before he talks to you about that I would like to re-introduce you ladies to the Blackthorn Boys who will be spending the year with us here." My mom announced and in came the Blackthorn boys. I could see my friend's faces now. Wondering where I was and why Zach wasn't with their boys coming in now.

"Sir would you like to do the honors?" my mom asked the director.

"Thank you Mrs. Morgan. Now you all are most likely wondering where Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode are. Well you see at the beginning of the summer we got confirmation that Ms. Morgan's father and Mr. Goode's parents were still alive. They went in with a few people you might know and I am proud to say that they came back with their loved ones and here they are." The director introduced. That was our cue. Zach and I walked in holding hands with Aunt Abby and Solomon holding hands next to us and my parents holding hands as well as Zach's parents. Everyone gasped. They had seen the rings on Aunt Abby's hand and mine. We got up to the stage and I took the podium with Zach next to me and my family behind us.

"Thank you sir, well as you all most likely all know now that Zach and I are engaged as well as my aunt and Mr. Solomon. Just to clear things no we can not talk about the mission. Gallagher Academy, Blackthorn Institute I would like to present to you Chris Morgan, my father as well as Mr. and Mrs. Goode Zach's parents." I told everyone. They all busted into a standing ovation well except Tina Walters who started booing which was nothing new.

"Can we please have Ms. Walters leave if she is going to disrespect people higher than her. Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode it is my pleasure to ask if you would like to be a members of the C.I.A. with a level 14 clearance, the highest possible beside me, while you still attend school and after graduation. I would also like your parents and the Solomon's the same. You may all work here until we need you to rescue important members or go on a very important mission from time to time." The director said.

"Thank you sir this means a lot to us all." My dad said to the director as he gave us out identity cards.

After the director was done passing out the clearance cards I walked down and went to go sit down with my friends while Zach to go get our food. We sat down and the rest of dinner was normal, except at the end when I saw 'Uncle' Joe and Aunt Abby making out under the stairs going up to my room.

"Really you two couldn't wait tell you even got to your room?" I mocked them.

"Hey it's not our fault your mom doesn't like PDA." Aunt Abby said like a little girl.

"Wow, were the actual mature couple and make out in passage ways not under the stairs." Zach said while smirking. Then he picked bridle style and started going up the stairs to our rooms. My mom allowed my roommates and Zach's roommates to move closer to my dad and Zach's parents in a secret passageway that is my moms own wing of the school.

"So are you going to let your friends plan the wedding or should we run and hide now until they cool of from the wedding shock?" Zach asked me.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could hide out for a hour our two to practice an important part of the wedding. Like maybe the final kiss." I suggested. We both started laughing and ran over to our room. Our friends were still trying to find the wing so we had about fifteen minutes before they would get here to take over with the wedding details. And boy was I right it took them exactly fifteen minutes to come screaming in and tackle Zach and I while we were talking about our wedding. Then my dad comes running in because he hears screaming as well as Solomon and Zach's dad. It took the guys five seconds to realize that it was my best friends screaming and not someone else attacking me.

"Daddy save me from my crazy wedding obsessed friends!" I exclaimed at my dad hoping he would save me.

"Not this one kiddo." Dad said in reply and left the room.

"Blackthorn Boy help me please I am losing feeling in my awesome legs." I joked at him.

"We can't have that now can we." He said then he somehow got me out of the bottom of the dog pile.

"I am so glad you got me out of there now you get your reward." I told him.

"Oh and what may that be." Zach asked.

"This." I told him then gave him a sweet kiss.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked.

"Have we ever told you how much you two gross us out?" Macey said.

"Way to kill the moment Macey." I told her.

"That's my job. Now are you going to dish why you two are engaged and please don't tell me that your pregnant Cammie or I will be so pissed." Macey said.

"No Cammie is not pregnant were in love so live with it Mc Henry." Zach said.

"You also proposed in front of Josh didn't you?" She asked.

"Ya but we still are in love", was Zach's smart reply.

"You're so cocky Zach. Just get over yourself." Bex said. "Now can we please talk with her we promise not to annoy her too much?"

"Okay as long as she gets enough sleep we have both been having nightmares so if she is gone in the morning or in the middle of the night were both sitting in the lounge with our parents trying to get some sleep. It's been happening to all of us. We have been thinking it's the fact that we were separated for so long that it our minds wanting to save them again or the wanting to go home to your family." Zach said then gave me a quick sweat kiss and left. Once he was gone I told my best friends everything by ten o'clock we were getting ready for bed and talking about when my wedding should be. I fell asleep almost instantly but the nightmares came.

***Dont forget to review you know its calling to you :) Thanks for reading!***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

***So this chapter is short i know sorry my beta missperfect23 and I both feel it will be better to have it build up in suspense then find out what is happening. Please review and tell me where you want this to go. We need some ideas here. Thnks to everyone who has voted and added me as a fav author, story and has subscribed. You all are awsome! thnks again to my awsome beta you have been a great help with this chapter and the next couple! :)***

I was walking down the aisle, wedding music playing in the background, and Zach was there waiting for me, but when I got to the stage, a masked man came in. He shot Zach, and then proceeded to do the same to all of my friends and family except for me. I woke up to Zach and my friends and family all surrounding me trying to wake me up.

"It was just a dream" I told myself.

I told them all about my nightmare. It was the same one I'd been having every night for almost two weeks straight now. "It was just a dream Gallagher Girl. Don't worry that wont happen I promise." Zach assured me. Everyone else said they had had similar dreams, with slight variations and in their own point of view. I don't think anyone fell back asleep again that night. The next morning my mom excused Zach and I from some of our classes since we couldn't keep our eyes open to save our lives. She said we had to go to CoveOps, though, because our lives could depend on it. When we didn't have class we tried to get some sleep.

However, sleep was impossible, as the nightmare kept coming back and waking both of us up. By the time CoveOps rolled around at the end of the day, we were like the walking dead. Even Solomon and Abby were almost as bad as us. Not one of us had gotten a decent night's sleep last night, and we were exhausted. They tried to teach us something or another, that I probably knew anyways from Dad and Mr. Goode's training sessions, but I fell asleep soon on Zach's lap with my head on his chest. His chin nodded against my forehead. The next thing I knew, all of the other students were waking us up because were screaming again. This stupid dream makes me not be able to sleep, then fall asleep in class, then disrupt that very class because I scream in my sleep. Screw my life...

"Uggghhhh why the hell is this happening?" I screamed.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures." Zach said.

"And what might those 'drastic measures' be?" I asked.

"Sleeping pills" Was his short reply.

"You're a genius! Why didn't we think of that before?" I asked.

"Because we've been so tired" Abby said.

"Let's get our parents and get their approval first," Zach said, and we left the class room. Abby told everyone to write a paper on the best techniques to stop a getaway car, and, with that, we left.

We ran to my mom's office to find her and my dad making out on her desk. I ran right back out. My eyes were innocent; they did NOT need to be violated by possibly seeing the possible conception of a younger sibling. Okay, they weren't going that far, but still...

We got my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Goode, and some very black coffee, and then Macey hooked us up with some great clothes and make up. When she was done with us, we looked like we walked out of a magazine. Macey drove my jeep with inside Bex, Liz, Aunt Abby and me inside. In my mom's car were my mom, my dad, Mrs. Goode, and Mr. Goode. My mom was driving it because she had just finished drinking four coffees, so needless to say, she was pretty awake. In one of my other cars were Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Solomon. They had Zach driving, because he promised not to scratch my car, and he knew that if he did, he would be dead meat.

***Please with sugar on top review. You kno you want to. Anything you say is helping me know how your feeling about the chapter. I will update soon if i get lots of reviews... maybe even today if your lucky! Thnks again!***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

***Sorry about the delay i had midterms and i forgot to update. I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as my beta and i are dont with it. Please check out my poll every vote is helpful. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed you are the best!***

When we got to town, it was 4 o'clock which meant that the public school had been out an hour and the students were walking around town. We parked outside on a street somewhere. Zach got in my jeep, and I laid my head on his shoulder as I waited for the prescriptions to be filled, which, according to Liz and Jonas, who dropped them off, would be about an hour.

My dad and Mr. Goode were talking about why we were having this dream. Personally, I didn't really care as long as I could get rid of it and SLEEP! My mom went to get some more coffee, taking Bex and Aunt Abby with her to carry cups. I found some blankets in the back of my car, and we spread them out under our tree, the one Zach proposed to me under.

I was lying on my stomach across Zach's legs talking to Macey. She had a sketch pad and was designing my wedding dress. Of course, Zach couldn't see it, so he was staring into the sky and humming while mindlessly tracing patterns on my back. It felt really good, I had to admit. Macey was just drawing different ideas, and then we branched off of each one to see what I wanted to change and how good we could make it. We felt relaxed, which was good, but the fact that we kept falling asleep was not.

Where were Mom, Abby, and Bex with those coffees? Unable to stand the combined lack of both sleep and caffeine, I fell asleep. My dream was different this time. When I got down the aisle, Zach and I had our wedding, but then at the end, the shooter came and shot everyone, even my new husband. Then I woke up with Macey, Grant, Jonas, Liz and Bex all trying to wake me up. I was gasping for air.

"Why is this happening to us? I finally have all my family back together and now we cant get a descent night's sleep without these weird dreams, and to make it worse I'm having the same one almost every time except this time." I said tiredly.

Then Macey handed us all 2 coffee cups each with black coffee and sugar. I personally don't like it black, but if it keeps me awake I'll drink it. Who am I to complain? Then, to make matters worse Josh walked up with Dee Dee and the rest of his friends.

"What are you guys doing under our tree?" Dillon demanded as if he ruled the place.

"I am currently not in the mood to kick your ass, so shoo. You don't own this tree, and until now it had great memories for me. As a matter of fact, it's where my amazing fiancée proposed." I told him.

"Let me think about it... no. I'm not going to move. You can't make me and heaven knows you can't kick my ass. You are messing with the wrong person, Gallagher Girl." Dillon said

"Only Zach can call me Gallagher Girl. I'm sorry, but you just asked to get your ass beaten by a girl." I said and got up. That coffee gave me enough energy to kick his ass, but then I would be spent. I rolled my shoulders to intimidate him and let my muscles show. Then I gave him my signature round a house kick with a front flip.

"That's what happens when you mess with a Gallagher Girl." I said then walked into Zach's arms, totally spent. I had no energy left.

"Please tell me the hour is up I need sleep. Macey, go see if the sleeping medication is ready I have no more energy left in me." I said, falling asleep.

"Come on, stay awake Gallagher Girl. You don't want to have the dream again, do you? Because I know I don't. Then I'd have to imagine living without you," Zach said.

"Well Macey better hurry up because I am really tired" I said half asleep.

"Come on, stay awake for me." He said before giving me a loving, passionate kiss that woke me up.

"I love you so much. That really woke me up" I said thankfully.

"That was kind of the point. I knew it would," he said cockily, smirking. Finally Macey came back with the medicine. We all rushed to the cars and raced back to Gallagher to take the pills.

When we got there, Macey handed us the medicine and a glass of water we were all asleep within 5 minutes and we slept soundly. No dreams, just pure sleep, and for that we were grateful.

When we woke up the next morning, we were refreshed and awake for the first time in days. Luckily, it was Saturday so we could test to see if we had any side affects from the medicine. We seemed fine with everything, even driving. We were back and ready for action.

***Dont forget about the poll and review please!***


	9. Authors Note Sorry!

Dear my loyal readers,

I know I haven't updated in forever my used to be beta but now co- writer have been super busy. So I am hoping to have a chapter within the next few days but we need ideas please. We are also looking at someone to make chapter 3 more detailed in the mission part without changing what happens after. Please answer my poll I really need to know what you all are thinking about Josh. I promise to change this with a chapter soon please everyone review or pm me!


End file.
